


A Date with A Vampire

by Emmatheslayer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Summary: Zayn tells Harry that he is a vampire





	A Date with A Vampire

It was late at night when Harry finally met up with Zayn to go out on their date. Harry had waited  
all day for Zayn to show up. He’d left a couple of message that Zayn hadn’t returned until Harry  
got a short text telling him Zayn was on his way over. It was such a new thing for them to date,  
they had been friends sure before this, but Harry had wanted more. He dug up all the courage  
he had and asked Zayn out. To Harry’s surprise and excitement Zayn had said yes. He told  
Harry he was into him and had wanted to ask Harry out but Zayn was a bit of a mysterious  
loner, so shyness had prevented him from approaching Harry in that way. When Zayn had  
finally shown up, Harry was a bit irritated with him. Zayn could see the way Harry was standing,  
rigid with his hands at his sides, no trace of the easygoing Harry he knew.

“I waited all day Zayn, what gives?” Harry huffed out at him. Zayn looked down at his feet and  
then spoke in the most adorable accent. “I’m so sorry luv. It was a busy night last night and I  
didn’t get much sleep. But, I’m here now, that’s what matters. Do you forgive me, doll?” He  
smiled and took Harry’s hand in his. As cold as Zayn’s hand was, Harry felt like he was on fire  
and all the frustration he felt melted away. Harry couldn’t resist anything Zayn did. He was in  
awe of him, his mannerisms, his voice, his body - everything. Harry was head over heels, Zayn  
being the ideal man for Harry and he felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the thought of  
falling in love with Zayn.

They walked to Zayn’s car; ever the gentleman, Zayn opened the door for Harry making him  
blush. Harry murmured a ‘thank you’ and then smiled at Zayn before getting in. “So where are  
we going?” Zayn grinned at him. “I was thinking I would surprise you.” Zayn told Harry as he  
smiled. Zayn had secrets, lots of them and he was scared to tell Harry his biggest one. He was  
something not altogether human, he was a vampire. Zayn was a newly made one and was still  
trying to adapt to his new life. Everything felt foreign to him and made him unsure of everything  
he did.  
He longed to tell Harry the truth, why he’d kept him waiting all day and into the early evening.  
But, somehow he couldn’t find the words and doubted that Harry would believe him anyway.  
Mostly because Harry was a realist and one of the the things he adored about Harry. So, when  
Harry noticed Zayn was a bit preoccupied with his thoughts, Harry had nudge him, trying to get  
his attention.

“Hey, you okay? What’s up with you, are you keeping something from me?” Harry didn’t wait for  
an answer, just talking to him and Zayn found the sound of Harry’s voice soothing. “I know  
you’re holding back on me. You don’t have to tell me. Not now, if you’re not ready. But, please  
know that I’m here when you’re ready.” Zayn’s cold heart would have beat out of his chest, if it  
still was able to. He was grateful for the words Harry just said to him.

Zayn drove them to his new place. The house looked to be very old, on a secluded lot. The  
house was dark, no lights on and looked to be abandoned. It was something straight out of a  
movie set for a horror movie, was the first thought that went through Harry’s mind. He eyed  
Zayn with curiosity but didn’t say a word until they pulled into the driveway. “Zayn, are we going  
to a haunted house? What is this place?” A nervous laugh escaped Harry’s lips. “Zayn laughed  
and then smiled. “This is where I live now, Harry. Give it a chance, just come with me. I mean,  
it’s a big house and we have it all to ourselves.”

Harry blindly followed Zayn out of the car, up the porch steps and into the darkened house.  
“Why’s it so dark in here, Zayn?” Harry asked in a whisper. Zayn took Harry’s hand again,  
causing him to shiver at the cold touch. “There’s something I have to tell you. Something big.  
Let’s go up to my room and I can explain. As they climbed the stairs, Zayn continued to speak  
over his shoulder to Harry. “This is hard to explain, I’ve gone through some changes. Just  
promise me you’ll hear me out and try not to freak out on me. Okay?” The pleading sound in  
Zayn’s voice had Harry nodding ‘yes’ without thinking.

When they reached Zayn’s room, he opened the door for Harry, revealing a huge room  
decorated in shades of red, black and purple. Harry was taken back by the size of the room.  
“This really can’t be your room.” Harry uttered out of surprise as he looked around, eyes wide at  
what he saw.

Zayn nodded. “Yes, Harry it’s my room.” Zayn crossed the room to sit on his bed. He patted the  
spot next to him, indicating for Harry to join him. ”I need you to listen to me.” Zayn said with a  
weak smile. “Harry, a few weeks ago I was bitten. At first I had no idea what bit me or what was  
happening. Then the changes started to happen, sensitivity to light, the cravings.” Zayn paused,  
trying to find the courage to continue. He looked at Harry, seeing the concern in his eyes, he  
finally broke the silence. “I was bit by a vampire. I’m a vampire now.” Harry smiled and then  
hysterical laughter burst from his lips. Harry shook his head. “You’re so funny Zayn. Really, you  
a vampire?” Harry said, the nervousness he felt clearly heard in his voice

Zayn nodded. “Yes, Harry, it's true. I'm a vampire and I drink blood. It's taking all my willpower at  
the moment not to drink from you, luv.” Zayn’s eyes raked over Harry’s body as they sat mere  
inches away from each other. “Or shag you, right here and now. I'm so into you.” Despite being  
a newly turned vampire, he was still able to feel the want and desire he had for Harry before his  
change. “I'm so into you but I needed to tell you this before things between us got too deep and  
one of us got hurt.” Zayn said as he looked away, afraid of Harry’s reaction.

Harry allowed himself to lay against the soft bed. Taking Zayn’s hand, he pulled him down on  
top of himself and smiled. “Zayn, I’m into you too. I always have been, even though people  
thought I was into Louis and they were wrong. I chose you. I never really believed in anything  
before. Certainly not vampires. I thought they were made up, just like in the movies. But, it  
makes sense really, seeing you like this. I mean, you’re pale and cold to the touch. And I swear,  
you just get hotter every time I see you. If you are a vampire, then how lucky am I? We can be  
like Twilight , without the horrible acting!”

Zayn smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on Harry’s lips. It was a hard and passionate kiss,  
his tongue tangling with Harry’s. Breathing in Harry’s scent was intoxicating for Zayn. Zayn  
could hear Harry’s blood pumping and he licked his lips, feeling his fangs descending. He pulled  
away and clasped a hand over his mouth. He felt nervous showing Harry his fangs but he did  
hoping that was the real proof that Harry needed to see.

“Do you believe me baby?” He asked, slowly smiling to reveal the fangs he now sported. “I  
believe you, really I do. So, uhm do you want to drink my blood?” Harry asked calmly not feeling  
the panic he’d expected to when he asked that question. “I want to yes, I really do want to drink  
your blood. It’s my nature to want to but I’m afraid I may hurt you. Drink you and not be able to  
stop, to drink you dry. But, I won’t. I have some self-control, I promise you.” Zayn said, looking  
into Harry’s eyes. “What if I want you to? You know, drink my blood would it be okay?” Harry  
asked. Zayn’s eyes widened at Harry’s question.

“Well, I mean I had this idea that you would leave scratch marks, drawing blood and maybe you  
would be able to lap it up with that amazing mouth of yours. I want you Zayn. Please can we do  
this?” Zayn looked at him, his shocked reaction clearly showing on his face. “That sounds  
amazing Harry but what if I hurt you? What if I take too much? I can’t make you a vampire.  
You’re too good, too pure for something like that.” Zayn pleaded with him on this.

Harry laughed, his emotions changing from shock to worry for himself and for Zayn. What if  
Zayn did drink his blood and couldn’t stop? The desire to have Zayn drink from him  
overshadowed his fear. Zayn was going to drink his blood and his pulse quickened with the  
thought of it. “Zayn, be gentle. I want this but it’s all new to me, especially being with you. I’m a  
virgin and a bit scared. I mean you’re a vampire and you could kill me. But I’m willing to take the  
risk, you’re worth it.” Harry said as he reached up to caress Zayn’s cheek.

Zayn smiled and helped Harry take his shirt off and roll onto his stomach. He slowly kissed  
various pulse points on his body hearing Harry moan in lust and desire. “Zayn will this hurt?”  
Harry asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Zayn winked at him. “It will but I know you’ll like  
a little pain, I know you Harry.” Zayn said as he kissed his way from Harry’s neck to his back,  
letting his fangs descend again against the soft skin of Harry’s shoulder and bit down, breaking  
the skin. Harry heard Zayn moan as he lapped at the blood flowing freely from the two puncture  
wounds he’d made.

Harry jolted from the pain but Zayn’s hand on the small of his back helped to settle him as he  
grasped the cool satin sheets underneath his body. “Zayn does my blood taste good?” Harry  
asked smiling at the intensity of what Zayn was doing to him and he let out a moan as the  
pleasure built in him. “It’s amazing Harry. Please, can I have more?” Zayn asked, stopping to  
wait for Harry’s response. He felt Harry shift under him and a jolt of desire for Harry went  
through him. Harry nodded. “God, yes. Zayn this is not what I was expecting for our first date  
but it’s so good. I love this and I love that you crave me.”

Harry felt Zayn’s tongue worrying over the wounds and he shivered from the sensation. “Zayn  
I’m yours, I can be your human lover, your source of food for as long as you want me.” Harry  
said, fighting down the fear building in him at the thought of Zayn saying no. “How about forever,  
how does forever sound?” Zayn whispered into Harry’s ear. “Forever sounds good to me Zayn,  
my vampire.” Harry said as he felt Zayn’s fingers entwining with his. “Good, because I really  
don’t want to let you go.” Zayn said as he kissed the nape of Harry’s neck. He licked down to  
the wounds that were still bleeding, slightly and ran his tongue over them, gathering the drops  
and swallowing them. He hummed his satisfaction at the taste of the blood, knowing it was  
Harry willingly giving this to him, freely offering his blood, his body and his love to him. A sigh  
escaped Harry’s lips as his body relaxed and sleep claimed him. Zayn’s tongue ran over the  
area one more time as the blood stopped and he gave a little whine wanting more but not willing  
to risk hurting Harry. He placed a gentle kiss over the wounds before pulling away. He looked  
down at Harry and a smile played across his lips, ‘mine’ he thought to himself before settling his  
body against Harry’s to sleep.

end


End file.
